Staying In
by xXsalt-N-pepperXx
Summary: The question caused Daisuke to blush hotly, making him wish he had never even thought of this idea. But it was too late to turn back now. Daikeru


Just a little oneshot story I did after getting inspired from a television commercial. Yeah weird, I know? It mentioned how staying at home for a date is more romantic than going out. And that's sort of what I tried to write about but it deviated off topic. Sorry. I'll do better next time, kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I wish I did. So I could change that silly epilogue at the end of Season 2. :P

--

The candle was lit, the dinner cooked (if microwaving counted), and the movie rented. A soft, deep crimson blanket was draped over the back of the couch in a casual manner, the lights dimmed, and the place semi-clean.

The bastard was late, too.

Sighing, the brunette glared at his cell phone's clock, as if it were the phone's fault for this. It was just running too fast. Thirty minutes too fast.

This was so unlike Takeru. The blonde knew that punctuality was important from being on a sports team. He was also the responsible type.

Cramming his goggles further down on his head, Daisuke groaned, falling backwards onto the perfectly arranged couch. He had worked so hard to set up a romantic dinner, something he rarely ever did, and now it was going to be spent alone. Dammit all.

Glancing around at the decorations, his face grimaced at the sappiness of the apartment. Of course, the blonde would probably laugh at them but at least he had tried, right? That is, if the dork ever showed up.

_CLANG!_

"Sorry I'm late!" A young, nervous voice drifted from the front door. Hurried footsteps made their way further in to the apartment as the blonde struggled with his coat. "I got a little carried away in the library with Iori and-"

There was a surprised silence in the air for a moment.

"And what is all of this?"

The question caused Daisuke to blush hotly, making him wish he had never even thought of this idea. But it was too late to turn back now.

"It's a candle."

The response was a little silly sounding to him too. Still, the brunette was a little moody at Takeru's lateness, and he felt justified in being a bit of a brat.

"I know that dummy. Why's it here?" Blue eyes turned to meet brown ones but were disappointed to see his boyfriend was too busy sulking on the couch. Frowning, he paused, trying to think of a reason for Daisuke even want to use candles. "Are you trying to conserve energy or something?"

"No." The fuming figure on the couch glared at his confused boyfriend. "I felt like doing something nice together for a change. But thanks for showing up on time."

"Oh…"

There was an awkward lack of noise as the two boys stared at each other, both of them wondering who would make the next move first. The blonde sighed, feeling too tired for this kind of crap. Even if he didn't mean it, he'd pretend to give in for his lover's sake. It was better than waiting for Daisuke to give up.

"I'm sorry. So, let's just get this over with. Is this dinner and a movie? Which cinema are we going to?"

"Sorry about the food. You're just going to have to deal with the fact that I'm not a good cook. And as for the cinema, well, we aren't."

"Come again?" Blue eyes locked onto the brunette's face. "So we're just having dinner? Excuse me for saying it but that's kind of a lame date. This isn't even a handmade meal!"

"Hold your horses! I never said there wasn't going to be a movie! We're just not going out to see it. Geez." The goggle clad boy puffed his cheeks out in protest. This whole thing was so stupid. He shouldn't have set this up.

"You mean you rented one? Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Takeru shot back defensively, equally embarrassed. It bothered him a little that Daisuke had decided that it was too much work to go to a theater, or had decided to make this cost as little as possible. He considered himself a good catch that was worth more than that. He couldn't complain about his boyfriend's efforts though, Daisuke rarely tried to be romantic.

"Thanks for setting this up. I mean it." The bearer of hope smiled, trying to calm down from their small squabble. "It's nice of you to think something up like this."

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do so I asked Hikari to loan me one of her magazines. It had a feature on what girls thought were good dates. Apparently staying in is considered to be one of the top 3 best dates. And I think I'm an autumn." Daisuke admitted. As the blonde teen in front of him shook his head in disbelief, he saw the smallest trace of a smile.

"Whatever. Let's just eat."

After chewing on T.V. dinners and watching some old movie they both didn't care much for, the pair laid next to each other on the sofa. Takeru smiled sleepily at Daisuke and mumbled something about renting a better video next time but the brunette paid it no mind. His thoughts were in other places. About how the magazine had been right, staying in had gone rather successfully. And how he'd force his boyfriend to clean the dishes, return the video, and clean up the living room drift into his mind.

After all, he shouldn't have set up the date but he had. His blonde lover shouldn't have been late but he had been. And he shouldn't have to help clean it up, since it hadn't been his idea, but he was going to.

--

Hope you liked it! And if you didn't, review it and tell me what to work on.

I tried really hard to not have them kiss or get all cuddly to keep them more in character. I hope that makes the fluff more bearable?

-Salt


End file.
